


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bed & Breakfast, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Coffee Shop Owner Leetuek, Donghae-centric, Established Sichul, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Married Sichul, No Love Triangle, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun & Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:50 PM**

Heechul looked at the clock and let out a tired. _I didn't even notice that it was that late already._ He thought. _Time really flies around here._ A door opening behind him broke him out of his thoughts.Knowing that it's his husband Siwon,he calmly turns around and greets him.

"Good evening sweetheart."Siwon smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug,kissing Heechul on the cheek."Good evening to you too."He said.


End file.
